Going Deep
Going Deep is a mission in the downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto IV, The Ballad of Gay Tony. It is the first mission given to the protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez by Ray Bulgarin. Description In this mission, Luis Fernando Lopez must silence some crooked investigators of Marki Ashvilli's who have got some evidence against Ray Bulgarin and Timur, that could send them to jail. The paid-off group of NOOSE, FIB, and Liberty City Police Department officers plan on raiding Bulgarin's car and planting evidence to use against him. Bulgarin wants to take the initiative and kill all of Ashvilli's private agents before they can get to him. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the underground carpark off Topaz St. *Park in the empty space next to the pillar *Put the bomb on the front of the car *Crouch and hide behind the car and wait for the targets to arrive *Detonate the sticky bomb when ready *Take out the corrupt NOOSE *Get out of the carpark *Lose the corrupt NOOSE *Take Bulgarin and Timur back to Bulgarin's house '100% Objectives' Complete the mission in 6:30 Take less than 50% damage Kill 20 enemies via headshots Have 70% Accuracy Destroy 5 vehicles ''' '''Properly Hide the bomb Slaughter NOOSE, and FIB agents with the bomb after they gathered around the car. Enemies *FIB *NOOSE *LCPD Walkthrough Drive to the designated underground parking garage and place a sticky bomb on Ray's car. Try to get the bomb on the front grill of the Landstalker, to attain the Bomb Hidden requirement for the 100%. To take out more NOOSE officers, place sticky bombs on the neighboring cars (but not too close to where Bulgarin is crouching). Soon after you take your place in front of Ray, the NOOSE show up. detonate the bomb when the first officer gets close to Ray's car. Sadly, more waves of NOOSE officers come in at the sound of the explosion. Body armor is a must with these heavily armed officers, and the M249 or the Assault SMG are good weapons to have for headshots. Remember- if the battle gets too overwhelming, and you're low on health, there are Sprunk and eCola machines near the back of the garage. Go to these to replenish your health. Once the officers are dead, get out of there and lose some corrupt NOOSE men (this can be easy if you have a fast car). Now drop off Bulgarin and Timur at their house in Meadows Park. Video Walkthrough Trivia *If Luis enters a car with an alarm set, the alarm will go off and alert the NOOSE targets, which will fail the mission. *It is possible to place the sticky bomb in the front or back of the Landstalker, depending on how it is parked, however it must be a hidden spot (front or back). * Before placing the sticky bomb next to the Landstalker, put two at either side of the arrow road marking behind it. Detonate them as soon as the NOOSE van and Buffalo are behind the Landstalker. This means you will not have to fight the first batch. * The sticky bomb that was put next to the Landstalker was made to not make a beeping noise. * By parking the Landstalker front first (the front end facing the left side of the garage), the player is able to place a sticky bomb inside the car. * If the player does not park the car straight, Bulgarin will tell Luis to straighten it. de:Going Deep es:Going Deep Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Missions